Security systems that control access to a secure area are quite common. Gated communities, apartment complexes, office complexes and manufacturing facilities are among those that use such security systems to limit and control access. These security systems usually include one or more barriers, doors or gates that limit access into the protected limited access area. Theses systems typically include a mechanism to open and close the barrier that is driven by a motor. Generally, these motors are electrical and receive their power from the local power grid. In the event of a failure of the motor to function properly due to a malfunctioning of the motor or loss of electrical power from the local power grid, often the only alternative is to disconnect the barrier from the drive mechanism that connects it to the motor and open and close the barrier manually. Another alternative is to manually crank the barrier open or closed with a crank handle that inserts into a crank receptacle located on the motor drive shaft or some other shaft or pulley of the barrier movement mechanism.
Having to disconnect the barrier from the drive mechanism and manually open or close the barrier defeats the whole purpose for the security system, which is to provide an efficient and cost effective way to control access to the secure area. Correction of the problem may require service by a trained technician. Consequently, the barrier may not properly function for several hours to several days depending on how soon a properly trained service technician can be dispatched to the site of the malfunctioning barrier.
There are backup systems such as the DC1000 produced by Elite Access Systems and others, but they require separate input and output devices such as limit switches, loop detectors, safety sensors, alarm output devices, and other essential devices that must be duplicated separately and apart from the existing primary control system.
An additional problem with all existing backup systems is that they entail a breach of the security provided by the security system in order to have them function. In some cases it is even worse; the system ceases to function until it is repaired.
Thus, what is needed is a system and method for providing for opening and closing a security barrier without the need to provide redundant devices in order to maintain the integrity and safe operation of the system when the primary motive or power for the system stops functioning due a loss of electrical power or malfunctions for some other reason. Such a system would have to provide for a quick and efficient transfer from the nonfunctioning primary power source and motive force to a secondary power source and motive source.